The Gamer
by The-Gamer-00
Summary: Sun-Il has a half sister named Shin Anastasia who is half Korean and half Russian they've known about each other for years and have met often but now Ana is living in Korea at the Shin family Dojo. She has a bomb shell for everyone she's a Gamer too! Sun-Il loves his sister more than anything. What kind of Gamer will Ana be? How will this play out? Come and see.
1. Chapter 1

Shin Sun-Il's little sister's name was Shin Anastasia and she was a Gamer. She'd just turned fifteen and the power had appeared. Sun-Il was beyond shocked as was the rest of the family.

"I wonder what this power of mine can do?" Ana wondered, as she got dressed in black jeans and blue crop top, with white nikes that had a blue swoosh. She pulled her green hair into a short ponytail on the left side of her head. She grabbed her backpack that she never went anywhere without and left her room to find Sun-Il waiting. They were only half siblings but she loved her big brother more than anything and he loved her and was over protective of her. "Hey, bro, what's up?"

"Come on." Sun-Il told her. "We've got things to do today."

Ana was confused.

Ana was only half Korean the other half was Russian. She was a shy girl and didn't socialize much. She was born into the Abyss her mother was an Executive in the Abyss Auction it was rumored that her mother's family had started the Auction but Ana didn't know if that was true and kept the information to herself. She smiled up at Sun-Il. Her mother wasn't happy but she had wanted to come visit and spend some time with her father and brother so here she was. That and after her mother had found out about her power she'd said that this was the best place for her.

They went to a cafe and were soon meeting a boy and girl. Ana blushed at the boy and clung to Sun-Il's arm almost hiding behind him. She could see their names above their heads and levels.

"Jee-Han, Shi-Yun, I'd like you both to meet my younger half sister Shin Anastasia." Sun-Il said, smiling down at her. "Ana, these are my friends Han Jee-Han and Kwon Shi-Yun."

"Nice to meet you." Ana said, quietly.

"Nice to meet you." they chorused back.

Sun-Il and Ana sat down and Ana stared at the table blushing hard.

"I'm your best friend and I didn't know you had a sister." Jee-Han whined.

Ana glanced up at him and he smiled at her she instantly looked back down at the table.

"Yeah, well she's never come to visit before." Sun-Il answered, with a shrug. "Ana, will be staying with us for awhile."

"Your Mana is rather weak." Shi-Yun said, bluntly.

"Shi-Yun!" Jee-Han scolded.

"I'm only level 1." Ana replied.

"You know what level you are?" Jee-Han said, slowly.

"Ana is a Gamer as well." Sun-Il sighed.

"I know I can see her Title." Jee-Han pointed out. He had to admit she was cute. "So what kind of Gamer are you going to be,...er...what should I call you?"

"I like to be called Ana." she told him.

"Ana." Jee-Han said, she suppressed a shiver she liked the way he said her name. "What kind of Gamer will you be? I'm a Wizard."

"I don't really know." Ana replied sipping the drink Sun-Il had just placed in front of her she was sitting against the window so he'd gone and gotten the drinks. "I guess I'll do whatever I want. Whatever catches my interest that's normally how I live my life."

"Are you coming to our school?" Shi-Yun wondered. "How old are you?"

"Ana is 15." Sun-Il answered. "Still a little Middle Schooler."

Ana sipped from her drink again though she glanced back up at Jee-Han then quickly down. Sun-Il noticed.

The other three kept talking while Ana just made comments here and there and tried not to glance at Jee-Han to often she failed miserably at that of course.

**Through continuous observation, a skill to find the targets information 'Observe' has been created! **

"Oh!" Ana said, suddenly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sun-Il fussed.

"I unlocked an ability called Observe." She informed him.

"It's a good ability to have." Jee-Han said, with a smile. "Though, you should note that there are spells that can block the information all together. They are rather annoying."

Ana nodded quickly.

"So are you guys training today?" Sun-Il wondered.

"No, we're taking time off." Jee-Han said, "I thinking about seeing a movie but Shi-Yun and Class Prez don't want to come with me."

"I can't either." Sun-Il sighed, looking at his watch. "Grandpa needs my help with something but Ana was saying she wants to go to the movies. I will _allow _you to take her."

Shi-Yun actually hid a smile with her drink. Ana bypassed crimson.

Sun-Il took Jee-Han aside and told him the rules of his date with his sister.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to set your best friend up with your little sister." Jee-Han accused as they went outside of the cafe.

"I agree." Ana said, softly.

"I think you two would make a great couple." Sun-Il shrugged. "In fact I know you will. So think of this as a trail date. You'd better bring her home in three hours or I'll come looking for you, Jee-Han."

He had a scary aura around him.

* * *

Jee-Han was beyond nervous here he was on a date with a girl who could easily be a model if she wanted to. How had this happened again? Oh, right Sun-Il had set them up. Somehow they were the only ones in the movie theater. He'd let her choose the movie while he'd bought the soda and snacks. She'd picked the action movie that he'd wanted to see and said she was very excited about seeing it herself. It was the middle of the day but he was sure the theater should be packed it was Saturday after all. He was almost relieved when a few others came in. Maybe they'd just been earlier. Nope the movie began with only fourteen people in the theater.

Ana glanced over at Jee-Han as the movie played she chewed on a Milk Dud he'd really bought a lot of snacks maybe because he didn't know what she liked? One thing was for sure though they were sharing a popcorn. Had he done that on purpose? She was stressing out and didn't really like it. She took a calming breath when her candy was gone she reached into the popcorn and almost cursed when her hand brushed his they both quickly pulled their hands out of the bucket.

By the end of the movie they were both happily talking about it. When they got back to the Dojo they were laughing and eating ice cream. Sun-Il met them at the gate and let his sister in then interrogated his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana watched the students training as she walked up the sidewalk suddenly she was laying on the ground and her ice cream was on the side walk.

**A skill has been created through a special action!**

**Through the power of your body to endure pain and damage, 'Physical Endurance' has been created! **

"What a stupid way to get a skill." Ana huffed getting to her feet.

* * *

The next day Ana went to her first day of school. She wasn't a fan of the school uniform at all. She introduced herself to the class and sat next to the window in the middle row of the classroom. She found the whole school day rather slow and annoying. Her last class of the day was gym they were playing baseball and she wondered why was this normal? They hadn't played Baseball in her old school during gym.

It was about time for her class to be over and she was up to bat when suddenly there was screaming. She turned and was beyond annoyed and couldn't believe it there was a black slime coming across the field. Everyone was running from it. She wasn't scared. She waited for it to get close and hit it hard with her bat she then moved out of the way as fast as she could.

**A sill has been created through a special action!**

**A skill to utilize Blunt Weapons freely, 'Blunt Weapon Mastery' has been created!**

She noticed how it reformed after she dodged the next attack. She moved around studying it's movements.

**Observe level up!**

**Observe-2 **

She hit again when she found an opening then quickly dodged again. She wished she had higher STR but this whole Gamer power was new to her.

**A skill has been created through a special action!**

**A skill to deliver a strong blow, 'Power Strike' has been created! **

_"Okay then lets try it out." _Ana thought to herself. _"Power Strike!" _

She watched her bat glow as she hit the slime with all she had. She smirked to herself and kept using **Power Strike **until the Black Slime was gone.

**Power Strike level up!**

**Power Strike-2 **

**Your level has increased by 1.**

**Your level has increased by 1.**

**You have 10 stat points to spend. **

**You've gained 1 STR point.**

She ignored the screens and looked around people were watching her in awe. The teacher quickly got the class under control and told them to hit the showers when no one was looking she picked up a jar of black goop and some money then ran towards the showers. She caught sight of Sun-Il and Jee-Han watching both smiled at her. She blushed and quickly made use of the shower. She slipped the bat into her Inventory as she left the locker room. She walked to the gates and found girls giggling over Sun-Il and Jee-Han. They were shocked when she walked to them.

"Hey, Ana." Jee-Han said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"H-Hi, Jee-Han." Ana mumbled, blushing as she stared at the ground.

Sun-Il smirked he'd knew this was a good match. They were soon walking down the street the three of them with Ana in the middle she noted how short she was compared to them.

"Uh, what are we doing today?" she finally asked.

"You're going to train." Sun-Il told her. "We're going to have you create Illusion Barrier's first. We want to see how you're Gamer ability compares to Jee-Han's."

"Okay." Ana agreed easily. She glanced over at Jee-Han then down at the ground again.

* * *

When they were in a deserted area they set their bags by a tree.

Ana took a calming breath and held her hand up filling it with Mana. She knew how to create an Illusion Barrier. It appeared around them.

**A skill has been created through a special action!**

**A skill to create Illusion Barriers, 'ID Create' has been created!**

"It says ID Create has been created." She informed them.

"That tracks with mine." Jee-Han nodded. "Okay, now break it."

She shoved her hand into the air again and broke the barrier.

**A skill has been created through a special action!**

**A skill to destroy Illusion Barriers, 'ID Escape' has been created! **

"ID Escape." she informed.

Jee-Han was nodding.

"Okay, lets get ID Create to level 2 so you can summon Zombies."

"Zombies?" Ana asked cocking her eyebrow. "You're joking right?"

"Nope." Sun-Il said, shaking his.

"Well, okay, but I promised Sae-Young Nuna I'd train with her today so we've got ..."

"I already cleared this with her." Sun-Il assured his little sister. "dont worry about it."

She nodded and began training the skill until she could finally use a barrier that could create Zombies. She made one and they were soon in a dark city.

"I've got a bad feeling being here." Ana said, she pulled her bat out of her inventory and didn't miss Jee-Han smile at her. She blushed. "Batter up?"

She swung with all her might at a zombie.

_"Power Strike!" _

"Wait that was Power Strike." Jee-Han said, "But you didn't say the command."

"I don't have to say it out loud I can just say it in my head and it works." Ana replied.

Sun-Il snorted and laughed into his hand. Jee-Han glared at him.

"You never tried that did you?" Sun-Il teased Jee-Han as Ana took down zombies. "Geesh, Jee-Han."

"Oh, shut up!" Jee-Han hissed blushing. "Hey, Ana, it's easier if you knock them down first. Come here I'll teach you Energy Bolt."

Ana quickly returned to her brother and Jee-Han and was taught how to use Energy Bolt.

**A Skill has been created through a special Action!**

**Energy Bolt-1 **

She began using Energy Bolt then her bat and found out that Jee-Han was right she took them down much easier.

* * *

When they got back to the Dojo they said goodbye to Jee-Han and went inside.

"Grandfather, we're home." Sun-Il said, as they entered the family dining hall.

"Welcome home, Sun-Il. Welcome home, Ana." Shin Sun-Oh said, to them. "We're just about to eat."

"Welcome home!" Sae-Young hugged Ana happily. "The boys didn't work you too hard did they?"

"No, not at all." Ana said, as she sat down on her cushion at the table. "I've gained a few levels and got some STR points and gained some levels in some skills so it was worth it."

"After dinner I would like to teach you some Chunbumoon techniques, Ana." Sun-Oh told her as dinner was served.

"Oh, but am I allowed to learn them? I wasn't raised in the Clan."

"But you are Clan none the less." Sun-Oh replied, "and my grandchild. You will learn the techniques."

"Yes, grandfather."

Ana ate all she could then was soon sitting on her bed with Sae-Young next to her, grandfather in her desk chair and Sun-Il standing against the wall. The was a box of books on the floor full of books.

"This one first." Sae-Young handed her a book.

**Would you like to learn 'Chunbu Spirit Technique'?**

Ana said yes and the book vanished. She suddenly knew it instantly.

**Would you like to learn 'Chunbu Martial Arts Techniques' ?**

**Would you like to learn 'Chunbu Foot Technique' ?**

**Would you like to learn 'Chunbu Sword Technique'?**

**Would you like to learn 'Chunbu Outer Ki Technique'?**

"Wow, I feel so much stronger." Ana said. "Stats."

**Shin Anastasia**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 12**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 7**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 7**

"All my stats increased by 2." she mumbled to herself but they all heard.

"Alright, you'll begin training tomorrow." Sun-Oh said, and rubbed his hand into Ana's head. She blushed and gave him a shy smile. They all said good night to her and left. She sighed. "Time to study and do my homework."

So she sat at her desk working diligently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shin Anastasia**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 12**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 7**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 7**

* * *

After Ana was done with studying and homework of which she got skills for she leaned back in her chair wondering what to do now. She decided she needed a shower. After that and getting in her pjs she looked at the black goop she'd gotten from killing the slime earlier. She dumped it out on the desk and began messing with it. She worked with it for awhile before

**Crafting-1 **

She was beyond shocked but thrilled. Sitting back she sighed. She needed to relax. She sat in meditation position on her bed.

"_Chunbu Spirit Technique!" _She said, and the technique activated.

She sat there and meditated for a two hours before finally being relaxed enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Come morning she was shocked to find that Jee-Han was waiting for them outside the gates of their home with Shi-Yun.

"Morning, Ana!" Jee-Han smiled. "Morning, Sun-Il."

Ana blushed.

"Good morning." She replied back.

Sun-Il smirked teasingly at his best friend as he greeted the two of them and they began walking towards the middle school. Shi-Yun did not seem interested in anything they were saying or doing.

Ana was walking between Sun-Il and Jee-Han again. Shi-Yun was walking behind her. Suddenly, Jee-Han grabbed her and they were in the air. She clung to the front of his shirt and looked down.

"What the heck?!" Shi-Yun said, she and Sun-Il were in the air as well. "What's with all the monsters down there? Don't you clean this area?"

"This is middle ground but closer to your territory." Sun-Il pointed out. "But yeah we clean we came through two days ago."

"And we came through just yesterday." Shi-Yun said, frowning. "Or so I was told."

"Should I be getting in on that rotation?" Jee-Han wondered, he was blushing.

Ana could hear his heart pounding against her ear.

"I hate to point this out but none of these monsters are in Illusion Barriers." She said.

They all stared at her their eyes comically wide.

"They can hurt civilians." Jee-Han said, slowly. "What are we going to do? Show people our powers?"

"But we're not allowed to do that." Ana said. She pulled out her cell phone. "Mama, monsters are outside of Illusion Barriers all over Korea." She was only guessing on that last part. She listened. "and we're not being punished?"

Sun-Il and Shi-Yun were on their cells as well.

"Okay." All three said.

"Mama says, the Abyss has given permission for us to use our powers in public." Ana informed.

"My clan concurs." Shi-Yun agreed.

"So does mine." Sun-Il said. "Lets fly to the school. Ana can't fight yet."

* * *

Kids all around the middle school were shocked when the four of them landed. Jee-Han kept his arm around Ana as he pulled his Staff out of his inventory.

"Invite Shin Anastasia." He muttered.

Ana was shocked when a screen inviting her into a party appeared. She quickly pressed yes and could see that Sun-Il and Shi-Yun were already in the party as was someone else.

"Ana, stay back." Sun-Il said, "Use Mana Bolt if you must but don't take on anything you can't beat!"

He and Shi-Yun shot forward and engaged the monsters in combat.

"_Spinning Mana Arrows!_" Jee-Han yelled holding up his staff.

Ana blinked there were a few low level monsters about. She pulled her bat out and Jee-Han nodded at her. She began using _Power Strike _against a weaker monster.

"Don't you have any cool powers?" A boy asked her.

Jee-Han grabbed her out of the way of an attack.

"Oh, I know." she said. "_Chunbu Outer Ki Technique! Chunbu Spirit technique" _

Her Ki surrounded her and Jee-Han went back to covering the others as she took on the weak ones. She got some Martial Arts in as well and was spamming **Observe **. She fought like this until her MP failed half an hour later.

"Дерьмо." Ana cursed, as she dodged and hit a zombie. "I'm out of Mana."

Arrows rained down around her but missed her. Then she was against Jee-Han's body as Sun-Ill and Shi-Yun shot passed to finish Ana's clean up.

"You did great." Sun-Il said, walking over. "How many levels did you get on your Outer Ki and Spirit techniques?"

**Chunbu Outer Ki Technique-2**

**Chunbu Spirit Technique-2 **

"Just one level each." she replied, she was pale and tired. "What am I supposed to do if the monsters come back during school?"

They programmed their names into her cell phone.

"So, uh..." Jee-Han said, having walked her to her desk, he was rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you after school?"

"Y-Yeah." Ana nodded.

"Great." Jee-Han nodded. "Er...have a good day."

"Y-You too." Ana said, blushing deeply girls around the room were giggling.

"Okay, lets go, Romeo." Sun-Il said, pulling his friend away. He hugged Ana. "Be careful and call if you need anything."

"Okay, bro."

"See ya." Shi-Yun said, waving over her shoulder.

The three of them left.

Ana was instantly being asked if Jee-Han was her boyfriend a question she refused to they wanted to know about her powers and the powers of the others more questions that she refused to answer they were getting annoyed with her. Ana just wanted to do her school work and get back with the others she didn't like being alone right now not with monsters running about and her being so weak. She needed skills that was all there was to it. Maybe once she learned some more Martial Arts she'd be able to defend herself better. Her mind raced as she did her work that day.

* * *

Jee-Han looked at his watch for the third time in twenty minutes. Something wasn't right.

"Ana doesn't do club does she?" Sung-Ah asked.

"No, she doesn't." Sun-Il confirmed.

"I think we better go look for her." Yoo-Jin stated.

The five of them went running around the school looking for Ana.

When Jee-Han found her she was unconscious on the floor of her classroom. He knelt down and touched her skin. He used his party chat to call for the others and told them to call the police.


End file.
